


I Wasn't That Drunk...

by DoNotFearTheReaper



Series: Forever and Always [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, I've sinned, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, and so have you since you're reading this, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotFearTheReaper/pseuds/DoNotFearTheReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Jean is a force to be reckoned with. Marco learns his lesson the...hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't That Drunk...

Marco sat nursing a glass of whiskey, holding his head in his left hand. He'd only finished his article the day before his deadline. At least _he_ had finished. Unlike Jean. Levi had been pissed, and Marco smirked at the memory.

"What are you so happy about, Bodt?" Jean sat down grumbling and ordered a Black Russian. Marco raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle. Jean shrugged and downed his drink in one gulp.

"I need to let off some steam." Jean ordered more and more drinks, getting drunker and drunker. Marco even joined in to do some shots with him. Soon, Jean was regaling him with stories from work.

"So then *hic* Jaeger's standing there with *hic* some fucking roses in his hands. Boss-ass bitch is trying to *hic* let him down easy. 'I'm already with *hic* Erwin.'"

Jean let out a groan and laid his head gingerly on his folded arms. Marco looked at the clock behind the bar. 2:43. Shit, he needed to get some sleep.

"Um, Jean, do you want me to bring you home? It's getting pretty—"

Jean waved him off with his hand. "Let me finish first." He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember where he was.

"So Jaeger runs out of Levi's office. Who *hic* does he run into? Erwin fucking Smith!" He stopped to let out a hysterical laugh, running fingers through his two-toned hair. "Jaeger's a mess. Mikasa's trying to comfort him. Erwin's still got no idea what the hell is going on." Jean erupted into a fit of giggles and fell onto the bar's counter.

Just as Marco was about to check for a pulse, he jumped up and declared that it was time for the 'king' to get some beauty rest.

Marco wrapped an arm around Jean who was way too warm. Jean was walking rather steadily for someone who was drunk, and he hadn't stumbled on their way back to his car. He straightened up and gripped Marco's forearm so tightly that it hurt. An involuntary gasp left Marco's throat. Jean stared at him with wide liquid gold eyes.

"Don't leave me Marco." He waited for an answer. Marco sighed and reassured him.

"I'll stay the night with you. Don't worry." Jean finally nodded and got into the passenger seat. Marco started up the car making sure Jean was buckled in. He was watching the rain outside, a serene look on his face. His reflection stared back at him in the window, slightly distorted. As soon as Marco reached Jean's building, he inquired about any umbrellas Jean might have in his car.

"Fuck, the only one I have left is up there." Jean pointed up at a random window. Marco smiled at Jean's frustration.

"Let's just go before it gets worse." They slammed the doors and ran. Heavy drops rained down, soaking their hair and clothes. They clambered up the stairs all the way to the tenth floor due to the fact that the elevator wasn't working.

"10B...," Jean gasped out as Marco fumbled with the keys. The door opened with a click, and they stumbled inside. Jean quickly began peeling off his damp clothes. His shirt was ripped off, followed by his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Rivulets of water still ran down his skin.

"You're as pale as a spaghetti noodle." Jean's neck snapped back as he let out a loud laugh that shook the walls. Marco grinned sheepishly as he hadn't realized he said it out loud.

"You know, there are nicer ways to say that, Marco."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to! You're not as pale as a noodle! But, you are still pale. Maybe an eggshell or what about—"

"Just take off your freaking clothes, Marco." A faint blush spread over Marco's cheeks, and he pulled off his shirt gently, folding it neatly to place on the couch. Jean was watching him, mouth open wide.

"Let's fuck in an art gallery." Marco spun around quickly at Jean's words. "I mean, you deserve to be pinned up against a wall. You are a fucking masterpiece." Jean slowly began to walk forward which eventually led to Marco with his back pressed up against the door. He placed his palms on Jean's chest trying to puch him bacl.

"No, Jean, stop it!" You're drunk." Marco tried to push him back but Jean wouldn't budge. His breath was hot against Marco's neck.

"Don't you want this? Tell me you're not enjoying this and I'll stop." Marco was trapped in between Jean's arms, and there was no way he could think straight pinned under those molten eyes. He let out a whimper.

"You don't know what you're doing. Tomorrow morning, when I wake up with you, you'll regret this." Marco tried to reason through the alcohol still clouding his thoughts. Jean, however, was having none of this and decided to push forward. Open-mouthed kisses were left against the freckles scattered on the side of Marco's neck. Marco's finger tightened in Jean's hair, pulling him closer. Several bruises began to purple on Marco's neck, as Jean stopped his assault on Marco. He roughly grabbed Marco's wrists, and led him to the large bed covered with too many pillows and blankets than required for their... activities.

Marco was pushed onto the bed, winded as he landed on a plush pillow. Jean towered over him, a predatory grin adorning his face. Marco wrapped an arm around the nape of his neck, prompting Jean to stop. He looked up with something akin to a frown.

"Who's bottoming?" Jean's eyes widened as if the answer was obvious. "Uh, doi. It's you. Marco 'Bottom' Bodt." Jean rolled his hips eliciting a grown from Marco's lips. Marco pouted, obviously not letting go of the argument.

"Fine, Marco. If I can get you to moan within the next thirty seconds, I am going to fuck you anyway I like until you can't even remember _your own name_." Marco's head fell back trying to imagine all of the dark promises Jean's words held. Once he composed himself, he laid down his terms.

"If I don't moan, you will do everything I say. No exceptions. Jean shrugged, doubting that Marco would last long. Jean tightened his grip on Marco's hands and pulled them above his head. Marco's eyelashes fluttered as he steeled his resolve, wanting to win badly.

"Marco, look at me..." He opened his eyes as Jean settled between his knees. Kisses were littered down his stomach and a content sigh sounded between them. With ten seconds left, Jean decided to kiss Marco breathless as nothing else seemed to be working. Their lips moved together, not in a perfect rhythm. Jean overpowered Marco, frustrated by the lack of emotion.

"Screw you. I'm doing this my way." Marco let out a yelp like a kicked puppy as Jean flipped him over. He reached towards his nightstand and pulled out some rope.

"What the actual fuck? Jean, I won fair and—" Marco's words choked in his mouth as Jean let out a feral growl and proceeded to tie him up. He struggled against his bonds.

"Jean," he whined. "You cheater! I was gonna enjoy—"

"Listen to me, Marco." Jean's voice was muffled into Marco's shoulder. "You are going to have the best night of your life. Do you trust me?" His voice was thick, heavy with desire.

"Yes, I trust you, you fucking asshole. I swear I am never ever going to let you choo—" Marco's disgruntled voice was cut off by Jean's lips, their heads twisted at an awkward angle. A thin strand of saliva connected then as Jean pulled away. Marco was carefully rolled onto his back, his arms under some strain.

* * *

"Jean..." Marco's eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed. There were no clothes separating them, and Marco could feel their bodies rubbing against each other.

Jean reached for a bottle of lube. Marco heard the tell-tale click and cold fingers were pushing up against his entrance. Little gasps left Marco as Jean thrust hi fingers in a steady rhythm. Marco's shoulders burned as he strained against his bindings. His hands had grown numb and his thoughts were incomprehensible.

Breathless moans hung in heated air between them. Jean changed the angle and was almost instantly rewarded with results. A moan that trailed into a whimper left Marco's lips.

"Jean!" Broken sobs wracked his body. Tears of pleasure escaped his eyes. He pulled his fingers out completely and _slammed_ them back in. A loud scream echoed throughout the walls. Jean groaned, not expecting such a strong reaction. His fingers stopped and Marco squirmed beneath him.

"Jean... I want..." Marco lay panting trying to regain his composure.

"What do you want, Marco?" Jean's voice was a growl and it wasn't helping cool the heat underneath his skin. It had become an inferno and Marco didn't care about how desperate he seemed anymore.

"Fuck me! Just, ugh, fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me!" Marco's voice came out strained. Jean pulled away and crawled up his body until their foreheads rested together.

"Marco, you look so good." Jean let his eyes roam Marco's lithe body. He was flushed all over, his eyes shut tight and lips parted in an 'o.'

Marco tipped his head up, catching Jean's lips. It was a slow kiss, a promise of more to come. Marco lay unresponsive, soaking in all the pleasure Jean was giving him. Jean slowly guided his cock inside Marco, pulling a groan from bruised lips. He pulled on the ropes untying them and throwing them off the bed.

Two thin arms quickly snaked around Jean's neck, searching for more contact. He was roughly pulled down into the junction of Marco's neck and shoulder. A tongue ran across tan skin, collecting the beads of sweat and water still lingering on his skin. He pressed kisses along those strong shoulders. He paused to sucl on the skin covering the rapid thudding of Marco's heart.

Jean started with slow shallow thrusts. Marco lay still like a doll, trying to calm himself, so he didn't come too early. He nearly did when thin nimble fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Jean!" He jerked up into Jean's hold, unable to control himself. Finger's tightened trying to maintain a grip on reality. Jean sped up his hips, reaching deep inside. A well placed thrust hit Marco's prostate.

His reaction wasn't extreme. Just a loud moan and the arching of his back. Then Jean's fingers matched the speed of his hips and  Marco's world crumbled.

A _fucking wail_ erupted from his throat. "Jean! Don't stop! Jean..." All the tension in his body was released in the blink of an eye.

As his face contorted in pleasure, the noise Marco let out sounded painful. Three quick thrusts later, Jean was coming. Marco shivered from the over-stimulation. An involuntary whimper left him as Jean pulled out and rolled off of him. They turned to face each other.

Jean's hair was spiked in all directions, his pupils blown wide. His mouth was closed although he was still trying to get a grip on his surroundings. His hands reached out to grab Marco and pull him flush against his chest.

Marco's eyes shined in the dark. His neck and chest were littered with hickeys. Bruised lips curved into a too-wide smile, teeth glinting. His legs were sticky, but Marco was content to just lay there trapped in Jean's grip. As he looked up at Jean's face, Marco could feel himself falling headfirst for this two-toned demon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, you made it! I've been working on this for about a week now. Leave me comments! I'm always happy to hear your thoughts. Follow me on tumblr @zero-vi-kaedia
> 
>  
> 
> Why don't you guys comment more? I'm not scary!


End file.
